owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Miller
Logan Miller(born 5 February 1985) is a car thief and drug producer said to be operating around Jefferson and its surroundings. Early life Logan Miller was born in Harlan, Kentucky, in a religious family. As he grew older he started to identify less with his siblings and started hanging out more with his friends mostly Michael Blackwood and Joseph Cullen, the trio becoming best friends in no time. During his highschool years, he would most often get in trouble, skip classes and abuse soft drugs and alcohoool.Logan was never good at school, and nearly dropped out of highschool when he was seventeen, but somehow got pulled back on track by his family.After finishing highschool, he and his friends started to get involved in various criminal activities, most of them in the service of the local mob men, as a way to earn easy money. This way of life didn't work out well for he and his crew as Joseph Cullen was killed by a explosion in a small meth-lab set by Logan.Looking to start things over and let Harlan in the past, after this incident, he and Michael moved to Los Santon where they bought a pub around Jefferson and named it The Jefferson Lounge. The Jefferson Lounge In the spring of 2010, Logan started co-owning The Jefferson Lounge and quit most of his illegal activities.Bills started to stack up as the new buisiness wasn't that proffitable, mainly because of the hard economic times the country was facing.In order to keep his buisiness alive and to earn a living, Logan started to produce drugs again, and soonly ended up in abusing his own products, mostly methamphetamine. Becaues the money he earned with his drug buisiness wasn't enough and his habbits were hard to support, he got involved in car thefts, after following Michael Blackwoods advice.On 7 September 2010 he was pulled over by a police offer while driving a stolen car and was arrested for Grand Theft Auto. Imprisonment years (2010-2013) While Logan was serving three years for Grand Theft Auto at San Andreas County State Prison, Michael Blackwood closed the pub, but continued his illegal activities, earning funds for Logan's return. During this time, Logan realised how he should really operate and realised that he should quit his drug habbits. He sais theese three years are the best years of his life, as he had enough time to figure out how a sucesfull illegal buisiness would work. He also joined the aryan gang from the prison, in order to gain respect and be protected during his prison years.Logan got a few prison tattoos and soonly he made his own tattoo machine and started tattooing his fellow inmates. He gained a reputation for his skillful letter writing and the nickname Ink. The Harlan Connection After being released from prison in late 2013, Logan reconnected with Michael Blackwood and they started working again, rapidly gaining followers and new connections around the neighbourhood. It is believed that the first few crews of the organization started sometime around early 2014. Logan started to move off his illegal activities after his crew became larger, focusing on the legal aspects of the buisiness.He claims to have quit his drug habbits for good, but people close to him say he's still abusing drugs. Death On 19 May 2014 Logan was shot three times in his chest, right inside his lounge. His close friend and associate Franklin Campton ordered the hit on him, because of his lust for money and power. Many would say he lived and died for nothing, as he didn't left much behind except for The Jefferson Lounge. Not having any relatives alive or friends, he didn't get a proper funeral and his body hasn't been found. Category:Character Category:Criminal Category:Deceased Characters